Time and Mysteries
by FilipinoxxGurlxx94
Summary: I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know how I got here. All I know is that I'm going to be in big trouble when I get home......
1. Prologue

**Hello........**

**I'm starting a new story. I am currently writing the next chapters for Changes and Letters from Mom. Iv'e been writing this story since May of last year and I wanted to get it out.**

**This is the prologue. I'll have the 1st chapter up within the next week probably.**

**Rating: T for mild profanity and some sexual content later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Disney. I just own this story and characters not in the movie.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I was walking through the woods near my house. I usually come here when I'm bored or want to get away from my 17-year-old brother Adam. He can be really annoying at times; that's why I go here. The woods are peaceful; it's a place my brother wouldn't go.

For some reason, today felt different. I go here almost every day, so I would know if anything changed around here. I always pass by the old sycamore tree; that's how I know which way to go when I go home. I'm might have been hallucinating, but I'm pretty sure I didn't see the tree today.

Am I going in the right direction? I look around to find some sort of evidence that I was in the right spot. Then, I saw the trees' were disappearing around me. It felt like I was being transported somehow. Then as soon as it began, it was gone.

Now I was standing in an open field. It looked like I was near a school or something. I could see the playground, the basketball court, and of course a big sign that said the name of the school. This is really weird. I don't remember ever seeing a school this close to my house. The closest school to my house is 3 miles away; this had to be less than one.

I looked around, then my eyes drifted to the street sign down the road.

'_MAXWELL CREEK ROAD'._

That's it! I know where I've seen this place before!

I was about 5 at the time. I couldn't read yet so I asked my dad to read the front page of the newspaper to me. For some reason, I remember this one day more than others. My dad was reading to me the headline and article '_50TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE BURNING OF MAXWELL CREEK ELEMENTARY'. _I remember the article saying that it was still a mystery today as why it burned down even thought it was deemed an accident at the time.

I'm still confused. How the hell did I get here when the school right in front of me burnt down over 50 years ago?

A lot of scenarios are rushing through my head right now: Maybe this is all a dream, and i'll wake up in 5 minutes to find Adam trying to play a prank on me.

All the scenarios leave my head when I look down on my clothes.

I look like a was a kid from the late 40's- early 50's.

Now that is weird.

My brain is starting to hurt.

At the moment I can't think of any possible reason to why I am dressed like this and why I'm here.

Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?

I see a newspaper flying in the breeze. It comes and land by my feet.

I look at the date.

'_ MARCH 11th 1950'_

How the hell is this even possible? Did I go back in time or something?

Currently that's the only scenario I have.

My question now is: How did I get here? _Why_ am I even here?

* * *

**A/N: There's the prologue for you.**  
** Hope you enjoyed it.**  
** REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all! **

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. I've been studying for final exams and an IGSCE ****Biology test ( ugh). I've also just been busy. So.. I may not be able to update my stories until school is out ( June 9th). After that, you may see more of me.**

**Anyway…. Enjoy the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any related affiliates. I only own the people any places that are not in the movie.**

* * *

Has this turned into an old sci-fi movie or something? As far as I know, it is impossible to travel through time, let alone be transported magically without a time machine. The first person I can rule out is Adam - even if he's more of an pest that a person. He may be smart but not enough to do this- just dont let him know that I said that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I wonder what time of day it is. I look up at the sun. It looks to be around noon. Right at lunch time. Good thing I learned how to tell time by looking at the sun.

I hear a voice from behind me. I look around and see an older man calling from his porch.

"Hey," he yelled. "Shouldn't a kid like you be in school right now?"

I didn't want to tell him that it was Saturday.

"I have the day off." It was the first thing that came to my mind. " I was just taking a stroll around the neighborhood." Is that really what kids said in the 40's and 50's? Now I see why my history grade isn't that great.

"Well, if you want lunch, you better go into town now." he told me. He went back inside his house.

I guess I could go into town. Hey, what could it hurt? I listened to my stomach and started to head toward town. I stopped.

Which way do I go?

I look around, trying to find some sort of familiarity. I see a rather large Elm tree over to my left. I remember seeing it in my time ( though it was a lot bigger that what it is now). It was in the middle of the woods in my time. It was about a half mile from my house and if you were on my roof you could see it. So I couln't be too far away now.

I was walking for a while when I got to the spot where my house _should _have been. It was a nice little bungalow with a small garden out front.

Its a nice house. Wonder why they tore it down. Maybe there was a reason. My parents said that there was no house here when my house was built in the mid-70's. I guess I can't call my house old anymore.

The neighborhood is nice too. While I was walking I was taking note of the scenery around were birds, trees, sidewalks and the like. It kind of feels like your in one of those old movies. I thought it would look different from what I've seen in the movies; guess not now.

I continued down the street. The town was 2 miles from my house so it may take me a while to get there depending on how fast I go ( though most of the time I walk rather slow).

After I was walking for a few minutes, I noticed I was getting into town. The place surprised me left me speechless.

Am I in the right town?

Did I make a wrong turn back there?

I walk farther into town. I see a sign that says Mist Creek, Colorado.

I guess I am in the right place.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it!

Please review. I also take suguestion if needed.


End file.
